Gunning Down Romance
by Songficcer
Summary: Trilogy. Part 1 of 3 Makoto is confused about her feelings towards Minako. Just as Minako is confused about Mako's odd behavior. (yuri)


Guning Down Romance  
Rating: G  
Email: heathermccoy_2000@yahoo.com  
I don't own SM or the song 'Gunning down romance.'  
  
  
~Love and other emotions are just chemical reactions in your brain  
And feelings of aggression are the absence of the love drug in your veins  
Love come quickly  
Because I feel my self-esteem is caving in  
It's on the brink  
Love come quickly  
Because I don't think I can keep this monster in  
It's in my skin~  
  
Makoto kicked the dummy again. Working out seemed to calm her nerves when she was up tight about something. And right now, Minako had her nose in a twist.  
  
Mako punched the dummy.  
  
Why did she have Mako in such a frenzy? Maybe it was because Minako had a new boyfriend? But, why would that bother Makoto?...  
  
She punched and kicked the dummy yet again.  
  
Maybe she was just worried about her friend's well being? That could be it. But another feeling she felt stir up was jealousy. Why would she be jealous of Minako? It didn't make sense. Then again, nothing in her life seemed to make much sense any more...  
  
~Love and other socially acceptable emotions are morphine, they're morphine  
Cleverly concealing primal urges often felt but rarely seen, rarely seen  
Love I beg you  
Lift me up into that privileged point of veiw  
The world of two  
Love don't leave me  
Because I console myself that Hallmark cards are true  
I really do~  
  
Minako sat in the floor of her room, playing her video game. Her concentration was less then steller as she played. Her thoughts were on something else. Actually, someone else.  
  
Minako tapped the buttons violently as she kept thinking of her boyfriend. He had stood her up yet again. That wasn't what hurt so much. But, she was foolish to think he was the one. She had told the other scouts, of course. Everyone, but Mako-chan.  
  
She felt she couldn't tell Makoto. But, she didn't know why. Makoto seemed to be acting weird around her lately, but not even she seemed aware of it. It was like something had taken over her mind at times, and Makoto didn't even know about it.  
  
Maybe that's why she was so nervous. Makoto was worried about her and didn't know how to act. Mako never seemed very good at expressing her feelings anyway. Minako didn't know anymore...  
  
~I'm gunning down romance  
It never did a thing for me  
But heartache and misery  
Ain't nothing but a tragedy  
  
Love don't leave me...~  
  
  
The senshis of Jupiter and Venus sat on the roof of the docks where they first met. It was kinda funny how they could fight more than Usagi and Rei at times, and still become very close.   
  
They sat there, in warrior form, not speaking a word to each other. But, for some reason, they knew they didn't have to. They were very close to one another sitting on that roof. If one decided to lean on the other, they didn't have far to go to do it. They came up here each week, just the two of them, and watch the sun set. Or, sometimes, watch it rise. But, it was only the two of them and no one else.  
  
Venus lowered her head to look out over the water. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and had her chin resting her head on the top of them. Jupiter was leaning back on her hands, legs streched out, but crossed at the ankle. Their usual postions when they met here. Venus caught a sideways glance a Jupiter, who looked to be in deep thought. Venus could only wonder what she was thinking about.  
  
Jupiter sat up, crossed her legs indian style and placed her hands in lap. Venus tore her gaze away from her friend and looked back out the water. But, something told her hand to search out Jupiter's. She lowered her left hand, and without looking, hooked arms with her friend and took hold of her hand. Jupiter either didn't notice or was being nice enough to tell venus to let go. That was when Venus thought it was a bad idea.  
  
Starting to pull her hand away, Jupiter tightened her grip. Looking at their hands and then up to Jupiter, Venus smiled. So did Jupiter when she interlaced their fingers. Venus smiled more and looked back over the water. She stopped looking when she felt the warmth of Jupiter's hand leave her's. But, that thought of discomfort was gone when Jupiter placed her arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer.Venus smiled. She had never been so calm and happy at the same time.  
  
She liked it...  
  
~Take these broken wings  
I'm going to take these broken wings   
And learn to fly  
And learn to fly away  
And learn to fly away  
  
I'm gunning down romance...~  
  
The End??  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
